


The Hanged Man

by Kurisute



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisute/pseuds/Kurisute
Summary: You cannot escape your fate,And you’ll never run from tragedy.





	The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on A03. However, this story was not written recently. There were some changes and as always my grammar is not the best. These are being reposted from my DeviantArt of the same username. I will be posting more stories new and old, so look out for those!

The moment you are born, you receive a role in the world where you will never be equal. Man or ghoul, your fate is decided the second you leave the womb, leaving all behind once you take your first breath.

For those who must devour flesh shall be damned to a life of terror only to die a brutal death, there is no escape.

And then there he came, the hanged man, blinded by lust. He fell for The Empress, his foolishness sealing his fate.

A race of artificial ghouls who stood between both worlds, one foot in each and a fate they lead in both, though it seems they could pick one. And there it was, for once and for all, they chose their fate, not damned to either race with a fate that decided everything.

Perhaps they had escaped tragedy, though it had only begun.

The hanged man was tormented and lost his mind, his foolishness still rang free. His purity and his kindness were ripped away just as his human life was. He fought and he fought, and then The Hanged Man was defeated by a Man of White.

The man of white turned The Hanged Man into a man cleansed into purity, memories went astray and goals washed away only until he once knew that his fate was not as free as he thought, he did not have control and that control was something he never grasped.

And then The Hanged Man was returned to his tragedy. A tragedy that never ceased to end. His tragedy soon would swallow him whole until he could not climb out. And once again his mind went astray and faded away and whisking into the wind, he had one goal that was paved by two, The Man of White and The Devil.

The Devil ran circles around him, dancing and twirling through each step her mind just as astray, she was mad, as mad as he and with goals he could not believe as she danced, danced, danced. She danced with the devil and through each dangerous line and could not care if she were to fall.

Though The Devil was not as strong as she seemed, through her writing it did explain. Her loneliness was suffocating and her yearning for love was never quenched as she danced the night away.

And so The Hanged Man walked past the two, claiming the title as his own, The One Eyed King as they called it and he sat on his throne, his fate not quite done.

And there once again, his fate was turned upside down reminding him he had no control, his foolishness flipped on its head and tragedy rearing its ugly head as he was soon left alone.

And soon, The Hanged Man was suffocated by his madness, his foolishness, and left alone, inside his madness and loneliness just as The Devil, and left to claw his way out.

Though as the story told,

Tragedy is merciless.


End file.
